


Возвращение домой

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Однажды Коннор попадает не туда и теряет часть своей памяти.





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №138 фанфикшен

— Спасибо, Ли, — Коннор выходит из старого минивэна на окраине шоссе, ведущего в Детройт. Где-то в нескольких километров отсюда — берег Эри, похожий на морской. Такой же пенистый и волнистый, размывающий песок. Ли Жэн машет своей повреждённой ладонью и закрывает дверь — наклейками на китайском «Путь самурая» и «Мастерская. Запчасти для бытовой техники» наружу ко всей Америке. Минивэн уезжает в сумерки, звеня старой подвеской. От него остаются только красные точки задних фонарей, удаляющиеся к горизонту. Ему путь — в Нью-Йорк.  
Коннор поудобнее перехватывает ручки небольшой сумки и идёт в сторону Детройта. 26 километров — он спокойно с этим справится. Под шагами спокойно шуршит гравий дороги, в Америке — ноябрь, а сейчас — холодная ночь. Наверное, будет мокрый снег.  
Одиссея закончилась. Пора возвращаться домой.  
Последний раз Коннор был в этих местах три года назад, в 2041 году. Коннор помнит, как он в августе сопровождал Маркуса в политической командировке в страны Азии. В Шанхае их перехватили буквально сразу после конференции. Было темно, сыро, и его моментально отключили. Коннор лишился почти всех дополнительных карт памяти, аналитических рецепторов, пары насосных труб и слухового компонента. Возможно, его бы разобрали на детали, буквально по всем винтикам, продали бы на чёрных рынках Китая, если бы Коннора не вытащили с той базы вовремя.  
— Нам просто поступила информация, что ваши планы, так скажем, сорвали, — объяснил Коннору Цу — андроид-солдат старой модели, выпущенной ещё до 2040-го. — Из твоих мы смогли вытащить только троих. Тут уж как повезло.  
Маркуса он с того времени не видел. И Саймона, и Норт тоже. Вероятно, их перепрошили или сдали секретным службам, где деактивировали его. Или тоже разобрали на части. Или вернули в «Киберлайф» на закрытые исследования. Джо — андроид-повар из дружественной группировки — сказал, что, вероятно, Маркуса хотели использовать против США. Или против сообщества андроидов во всем мире. Ликбез по правам андроидов успешно провалился, не везде ещё их готовы принять так, как в Америке. Мечта Маркуса о просвещенном сообществе андроидов всего мира не готова сбыться.  
— А есть ли смысл сейчас его искать? — Джо прищурил один глаз, была у него такая «фишка». — Маркуса-то. Навряд ли ты его сейчас достанешь, — и прикусил кончик зубочистки. Джо вообще старался больше походить на людей, хоть иногда у него сбоил голос до механических нот. Это с непривычки резало слух. — А, впрочем, свои скажут, если они видели. Поверь, Маркус сейчас — персона первой важности. Как для людей, так и для андроидов.  
Джо сказал, что в Китае девиантов до сих пор очень много, признавать их права никто не собирается, и они прячутся так же, как и прятались в Детройте — сняв диоды и пустившись в бега через границы. Кто-то сбежал в Объединённую Корею, где ещё даже людям пока трудно жить с не до конца отстроенной экономикой, но зато так удобно прятаться за чужими проблемами. Кто-то искал путь в Россию, где, как говорили, сложно найти какое-либо организованное сообщество андроидов и примкнуть к нему. В Россию уходили те, кто мог спокойно держаться в одного. А ещё там есть места с низкими температурами, которые не все андроиды выдерживают. В Японии, считалось, рай для сбежавших андроидов, но граница закрыта, попали туда единицы, успешно подделавшие документы и визы. Джо говорил, что сам лично не знает никого, кто смог туда уйти, хотя через них прошло много беженцев. А так — можно в Америку. Но до Америки долго, если не по воде.  
— Мы в принципе никого по большой воде не отправляем: опасно.  
Коннору пришлось снять диод, и от этого он чувствовал себя неуютно. Коннору пришлось сменить свою форму на обычную одежду, потому что RK800 — эксклюзивная тестовая модель, выпущенная в ограниченных экземплярах, за такими охотятся коллекционеры, извращенцы и «чёрные» торговцы. Коннору, наверное, безумно повезло. Хотя он всё равно остался глух на левое ухо.  
Коннор помнил, кто он, откуда он, что за мир вокруг него, помнил свои базовые задачи. Коннор помнил это, потому что эти файлы остались в его оперативной памяти, практически нетронутые — он просто не успел попасть под форматирование. Коннор помнил, что ему нужно вернуться в Детройт. К кому-то. А к кому — он не помнил, файлы с этим пропали.  
Но вернуться нужно было обязательно. Потому что он знал: его там ждали.  
Коннор ждал несколько дней, помогал с беженцами, пока не донесли новость, что кто-то из сообщников Маркуса, вероятно, в Средней Азии. Что, возможно, они сами знают, где Маркус. Что, возможно, они его прячут и хотят снова собрать прежнюю верхушку «Иерихона».  
— И что, поедешь за ними? — Джо стоял под старой неоновой вывеской «Лапшичная» у гаража, и в тот момент ему бы подошли сигарета и дым, но андроиды не курят. — Я могу дать тебе маршрут, может, машину и водителя, потому что нашим туда всё равно надо ехать. Но там степи, очень легко сбиться с курса. Смотри сам, выбор твой. Только просто так ты не поедешь, нам нужно что-то взамен за наши услуги.  
— Например?  
— Ну, детали там некоторые можно достать. А если ты умеешь договариваться, то нужно пойти на переговоры с одним поставщиком, вдруг получится. Не знаю, но ты просто так туда не поедешь, и парням скажу, чтобы смотрели за тобой. Извини, таковы порядки.  
— Что ж, — Коннор поправил на плечах чей-то старый свитер — немного мал. Собрать вещей в дорогу — и можно ехать. — Мне в любом случае нужно вернуться в Детройт. Говори: что именно надо.  
В четыре часа утра Коннор доходит до пригородов Детройта. Уровень энергии оказывается примерно на середине, и стоило бы остановиться на станции подзарядки, но Коннор не хочет останавливаться. Он думает о том, что, если пройдёт по адресу, который всегда оставался в его памяти, он вспомнит то, что утерял. Вспомнит того, к кому шёл эти три года, снова узнает, кто это: андроид или человек. Коннор расскажет ему обо всём, что с ним было.  
О том, что Маркус и его соратники оказались вне закона в Шанхае из-за «экстремистской и агитационной деятельности» и были объявлены в розыск, и их всех искали, долго искали. Расскажет о Шанхае, о переправе в Казахстан, о казахской мафии, встреча с которой закончилась перестрелкой, о Норт, из которой вынули практически всё и которую собрались перепрошить, он расскажет о городах, в которых он был, об андроидах и людях, которых встретил. Расскажет, что в посольстве ему не помогли. Расскажет о том, как задержался в России на полгода, когда практически нашёл Саймона, как был внутри группы протестантов, как видел их восстание, которое провалилось. Как в России он узнал, что розыск Маркуса закрыт — его не нашли, а из остальных — только Джоша, где-то в Токио в аэропорту, ждущего свой рейс через океан, и по телевидению Джош заявил, что не знает о местоположении Маркуса. И об остальных тоже ничего не знает. Джош оставил их. Коннор расскажет, как буквально месяц шёл пешком до границы с Беларусью, а с ним — однорукий беженец TU-607, андроид-помощник российской модели по имени Руслан, желавший дойти до Польши, и в Варшаве их пути разошлись. Коннор расскажет, как оставался в Европе год, в разных городах, в разных группировках, где его считали наместником Маркуса. Коннор расскажет, как в холодных сырых подвалах в Москве думал о том, что когда-нибудь обязательно вернется в Детройт. В дополнительных картах памяти у Коннора хранятся миллиарды воспоминаний, которых хватило бы на несколько романов, на серии репортажей, на сотни фотоальбомов. Коннор представляет, что на рассказ об этих трёх годах у него уйдет вечность, ему отведённая.  
На рассвете в семь утра Коннор на первом автобусе добирается до нужного района. Дом пятнадцать, Восток-Уоррен-авеню, квартира номер семь. Возможно, он помнил когда-то этот район, и эту улицу, и людей, живущих в этих домах. Если бы он помнил это всё, он бы смог сказать, насколько всё изменилось, но Коннор видит в этом всё ещё часть своего возвращения.  
Коннор поднимается на нужный ему этаж, находит нужную дверь и звонит в звонок. За дверью: собачий лай, детский смех, топот ног. Ему открывает дверь мужчина в белой рубашке и галстуке. Отглаженные брюки, утренние новости по телевизору на кухне. В проём высовывается длинный нос таксы.  
— Добрый день, — Коннор улыбается мужчине, совсем не понимая: то ли это, что он искал. — Извините, что тревожу вас. Я, кажется, здесь раньше жил.  
— То есть?  
Коннор понимает, что не продумал то, как будет о себе рассказывать.  
— Вы не узнаёте меня?  
— Мы не знакомы, — мужчина качает головой. — Прошу извинить.  
Такса принюхивается и начинает лаять.  
— Как давно вы здесь живёте? — Коннор поправляет сумку на своём плече.  
— Год, — мужчина ногой отгоняет собаку с порога. — Если вам нужен предыдущий жилец, то я не могу сказать, где его искать. Он съехал до нас, мы не были знакомы.  
— Хорошо. Извините ещё раз, — Коннор кивает мужчине и разворачивается к выходу. Медленно спускается по лестнице и не знает, куда теперь. В окошке подъезда видно, как уже рассвело. Коннор проверяет почтовый ящик квартиры — ничего нет. Ни новым жильцам, ни прежним.  
Долгий путь пройден — миллионы километров, а конечный пункт отсутствует. Сломаны рельсы, перекрыта дорога, взорвана пристань, перестал ходить любой транспорт. Плыть нельзя, идти невозможно. Коннор выходит на улицу и чувствует, будто его обманули и снова бросили одного в чужом городе.  
Коннор уходит в центр, туда, где департамент полиции, потому что там он явно когда-то работал.  
— Извините, — Коннор обращается к полицейскому на посту. Тот расслабленно пьёт горячий чай из стаканчика и листает что-то в планшете. — Я — Коннор, андроид модели RK800, когда-то работал здесь. Можете посмотреть по базе данных?  
Полицейский недоверчиво смотрит на него и открывает свои документы. Проходит полминуты.  
— Не числится такой. У нас только модели RK900.  
— Даже среди прошлых сотрудников?  
— Навряд ли, мы чистили базы полгода назад. Так что будь добр — свали. Подозрительно выглядишь.  
Теперь Коннор действительно не знает, куда идти.  
Коннор проводит девять дней, просто так обходя Детройт. Возвращается в мотель, листает доступные ему базы жильцов города, но не находит ничего, что могло бы натолкнуть его на верный путь. На что-то знакомое. Коннор думает о том, что скоро, возможно, придётся делать новой точкой отсчёта другой город, другое место, потому что его поиски никуда не ведут.  
На десятый день Коннор уходит в парк, садится на скамейку у пруда и смотрит, как в нём плавают старые листья, как мимо проходят люди с детьми, с собаками, как пролетают голуби — россыпью чёрных точек над гладью воды.  
Коннор собирается уходить, когда по дорожке навстречу ему пробегает мужчина в наушниках. Он бросает недолгий взгляд на Коннора и, словно в замедленном действии, останавливается. Носки его кроссовок с шорохом тонут в гравии дорожки. Мужчина вытаскивает один наушник, вглядывается в Коннора, внимательно, словно он его знает. Коннор замечает на его переносице шрам, замечает у него седые пряди в волосах, замечает ссадины на его руках. Замечает надпись на толстовке — «Департамент полиции Детройта».  
— Сэр?.. — осторожно начинает Коннор.  
— Назови свой номер.  
У этого мужчины радужка серо-голубого оттенка. Коннору кажется, что когда-то он видел этот рисунок сетчатки, и что он слышал этот голос. И что, возможно, он знал, откуда этот шрам.  
— Триста тринадцать двести сорок восемь триста семнадцать пятьдесят один.  
Коннор не знает, что его ждёт, но чувствует, что он наконец-то вернулся домой.


End file.
